The present invention represents an improvement over the downflow industrial filter dust collector disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,704 dated Sep. 9, 1986, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the above-noted patent, a plurality of individual filter elements are enclosed in a collector housing which admits particulate laden gases so as to flow downwardly and radially inwardly of the individual filter elements so that particulates accumulate on the exterior of the filters. The interior of the filter elements communicate with a common clean air duct at the bottom of the housing and the exterior of the filter elements communicate with a hopper for collecting particulates from the filters.
In order to periodically clean the filter elements, a compressed air source is arranged to fire pulses of compressed air through a nozzle into the interior of the filter elements to remove the particulates from the exterior surface of the filter elements.
After considerable research and experimentation, the jet pulse chamber venturi dust collector of the present invention has been devised wherein a venturi is provided between adjacent columns of filter stacks, whereby the incoming dust laden air flows through the venturi surfaces and is accelerated and reaccelerated so that a significant amount of dust bypasses the filters and flows downwardly directly to the dust collecting hopper. The balance of dust particles collect on the exterior surfaces of the filter elements awaiting the next pulsing/reaccelerating cycle. It can be seen that this essentially reduces and controls the downflow area, cross section ratio, A/C.
A double pulse cleaning system can be provided for cleaning the filter elements, wherein a first pulse of compressed air is fired, as programmed, which is instantaneously followed by a second pulse.